Random Cartoons Show
Random Cartoons Show is an American animated comedy television series, being co-created by Seth Green and . It was produced by , and Williams Street and it airs on Adult Swim since July 3rd, 2016. Synopsis An Adult Swim executive hosts a show with many random cartoons. ''Dr. Hypno'' segments A mad scientist constantly attempts to hypnotize a beautiful woman, usually backfiring on him or being successful, but thwarted by his arch-enemy. ''Bob Against'' segments A normal man faces against modern day issues, usually represented as monsterous beings. ''Princess Warrior'' segments In a more serialized segment, a princess attempts to clear her name after she was framed for murdering the Great Wizard. ''Shark Man'' segments An idiotic hero goes on adventures fighting crime. ''Demon Intern'' segments A normal woman gets a job as an intern for the demon known as Satan. ''Angry Fox'' segments A grouchy fox tries to prevent anyone from disturbing her. Characters Main *'The Executive' (voiced by Seth Green) - an executive of Adult Swim who presents the segments of the show. ''Dr. Hypno'' *'Dr. Thaddeus Hypno' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - a mad scientist who wants to win the heart of Jill by brainwashing or hypnotizing her. ''Bob Against'' *'Bob Toms' (voiced by Nolan North) - a normal dude who deals with everything. ''Princess Warrior'' *'Princess Kristina Moore' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a violent princess who often murders any villains, as well as heading to clear her name of murdering the Great Wizard. ''Shark Man'' *'Shark Man' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD ''Demon Intern'' *'Shelia Owens' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Satan' (voiced by ) - TBD ''Angry Fox'' *'Angry Fox' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD Supporting ''Dr. Hypno'' *'Jill Faust' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a dumb blonde woman who usually gets hypnotized by Dr. Hypno. *'The International League of Hypnosis', consisting of: **'The Mastermind' (voiced by ) - TBD ** * ''Bob Against'' *'Lily' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD * ''Princess Warrior'' *'Cedric' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a stupid jester who TBD. * ''Shark Man'' * ''Demon Intern'' *'Kurt' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a hillbilly who TBD. * ''Angry Fox'' * Antagonists ''Dr. Hypno'' *'Hero-Warrior' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - a superhero who TBD. * ''Bob Against'' *'Laundry' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - a creature made out of laundry who TBD. *'Feminism' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''Princess Warrior'' *'Lord Roderick' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - an evil lord who aims to TBD. * ''Shark Man'' *'Makeup Freak' (voiced by Chris Parnell) - TBD *'Bug King' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * ''Demon Intern'' *'God' (also voiced by Seth Green) - TBD * ''Angry Fox'' *'The General' (voiced by Breckin Meyer) - TBD * Episodes See List of Random Cartoons Show episodes. Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Adult Swim Category:Williams Street Category:Stoopid Buddy Stoodios Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:2016 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas